shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeto Hyde/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Man of Myth Karate Hyde created his own karate named Man of Myth Karate, as is very skilled at it. Man of Myth karate mainly uses kicks and chops, and a few punches. Man of Myth karate is based on agility, and counters. Man of Myth karate requires the user to be able to plan, they're counterattack three moves before attacking. It is known to be a stamina type karate, waiting for the opponent to attack, then delivering a fierce counterattack. Man of Myth karate is also based on the combat skills of wolves. His feet representing the fangs of the wolf, and his hands representing the claws. He mostly aims for the jugular, delivering chops and kicks to the opponents throat, he also attacks the spine and back. Though Man of Myth karate is very powerful karate, it has one weakness, if the opponent is also a stamina type Martial artist, they would both be waiting long periods of time for the other person to attack. Drunken Boxing Drunken Boxing is a category of techniques, forms and fighting philosophy that appear to imitate a drunkard's movements. The postures are created by momentum and weight of the body, and imitation is generally through staggering and certain type of fluidity in the movements. It is considered to be among the most difficult wushu styles to learn due to the need for powerful joints and fingers. While in fiction practitioners of Drunken Boxing are often portrayed as being actually intoxicated, Drunken Boxing techniques are highly acrobatic and skilled and require a great degree of balance and coordination, such that any person attempting to perform any Drunken Boxing techniques while intoxicated would be likely to injure themselves. Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swigging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. Shoot Boxing Shoot Boxing is a type of Boxing based on long chains of punches and knees. It is rumoured that the punch combos could go on forever. Hyde uses Shoot Boxing when fighting and opponent who is clearly stronger. He uses his raw speed, and an almost infinite punch combos, so that the opponent has to either block or take the attack. Shoot Boxing also constist of swift boxer like blocks. Swaying back and fro will in a boxer like fashion. Physical Strength Hyde's strongest feat was when kicked a Minotaur, through a thick impel down wall, which even Luffy was incapable of. His strength when it comes to his arms is unknown as he fairly uses them. While using his devil fruit, he is seen sucking an entire War ship towards him. Agility Hyde is very quick, and can fly when using his dials, He is known to dodge a lot of attacks. His speed is quite extraordinary as he can muster large amounts of air pressure. He is seen easily dodging cannnons and punches. His speed is almost, superhuman, he can run faster than most people, and he is seen to be faster than, anyone using Soru, but is not as fast as Kizaru. Dials Hyde in his stay in Skypiea gained several dials. He possesses a Reject Dial, a Milky Dial, and a Jet Dial. He puts his Refect dial in his vest pocket. He stores his Milky Dial and his Jet Dial in the soles of his shoes. He uses the Reject Dial rarely and only in times of desperation. He has only been seen using it against Gedatsu and Magellan. He uses the Milky dial to gain flying ability, and a Jet Dial to increase the power of his kicks and boost his flying speed. Devil Fruit Summary, Suu Suu no mi Type, Paramecia 'Usage , '''Hyde uses it to suck physical matter, he has mastered the use of it for moisture, but not fully for blood. He cannot absorb logias becaus he will be consumed with their element. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation '' ''Hyde is very inapt at Kenbunshoku haki as he spent time on Skypiea, he was born also borrn with it. All Zeto's are known to have this kind of haki, they know it as " Call of the Wild". His Kenbunshoku haki is very advanced he is known to predict moves with genuine ease, this helps his strategic attributes. He was thought how to use and master it in his stay in Skypiea. He did not know it was called "Haki" until he arrived in North Blue. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Hyde seems to struggle with Busoshoku as he rarely ever needs to use it. He does possess it, because he can attack and damage logia fruit users, and he can power up his attacks with it. He was first seen using it against Enel, but Enel was only slightly damaged. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King In times of extreme rage Hyde uses massive amount of Conquerors , as a teenager being the only person from the "blue sea" he was tormented and often had random burst of Conquerors haki. He used it in Impel down, and against a group of World Nobles. He is currently trying to master it. Category:Character Subpages